Chucky is back at the vet
by Lily-Em'-Twins
Summary: Edward est forcé, par Rosalie, d'emmener son chien chez le vétérinaire, car elle ne peut pas à cause d'un rendez-vous urgent. Lui et le chien se détestent mais peut-être qu'une rencontre va tout changer... ou pas ! OS Edward/Bella


**Hey ! Alors voilà, je poste un petit OS, entre deux chapitres de mon autre histoire (petit coup d'œil sur le profil ? :p ) . Bon le couple, il ne change pas : Bella et Edward, ce sont mes chouchous et on ne peut rien y faire ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Twikiss =)**

_Chucky is back… at the vet_

_Point de vue d'Edward_

J'allais trucider Rosalie ! Me refiler son chien puant en prétextant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ''super urgent'' avec son esthéticienne ! Comme si sa manucure ne pouvait pas attendre le week-end prochain… En plus, il s'était barré je-ne-sais-où.

« C'est votre chien ? » me questionna la vieille dame à mes côtés, pointant le monstre du doigt.

Ah il était là, reniflant le derrière d'un de ses congénères… Débile.

« Non, celui de ma sœur. Et heureusement. » rajoutais-je.

Mon téléphone vibra à l'intérieur de ma poche. Rosalie.

_« J'éspère que mon petit chéri va bien ! Merci mon grand-frère d'amour, je te revaudrais ça ! » _

Son petit chéri… Petit dégueulasse surtout, ouais ! Je pianotai rapidement une réponse.

_« Dans le genre ''Je renifle le cul des autres'' c'est le premier ! Et ouais, t'as plutôt interêt ! » _

Je rangeai mon téléphone et examinai la pièce. La secrétaire me matait depuis tout à l'heure et elle croyait sans doute que je ne l'avais pas vu. Pathétique. Je lui lançai un regard pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter, c'était… déstabilisant. Cela ne marcha pas, elle le prit comme une invitation à continuer. Et merde.

Cet idiot de chien décida à ce moment-là de courir vers le couloir.

« Chucky_*_, viens ici ! » ordonnais-je.

Autant dire que je n'avais pas une once d'autorité sur le clébard.

« Et bien mon gros, t'essayes de t'enfuir ? » lui demanda une voix mélodieuse.

Je me levai promptement sous les rires de la vieille dame à mes côtés tout en rejoignant la vétérinaire. Elle se releva et me tendit sa main. Waouh, canon. Je la lui serrai en parfait gentleman et là, ce fut pire que dans les films : un courant électrique me traversa. Wow, wow, wow, on reprend : c'était quoi ça ? Elle affichait un petit sourire timide et j'avais sacrément envie de l'embrasser là. _Ressaisis-toi vieux, tu ne la connais même pas ! hurla ma conscience. _Un raclement de gorge résonna. Okay, je l'aimais bien cette mamie mais là elle a anéanti le truc le plus merveilleux de ma vie ! Du coup, la beauté lâcha ma main en rougissant. C'était possible qu'elle soit encore plus belle ? Non parce que là je pense qu'il va y avoir un attentat à la pudeur d'ici quelques secondes.

« On y va ? »

Où tu veux poupée ! Mes pas suivirent les siens, sous le regard de l'autre blonde.

« Elle est louche votre secrétaire… » soufflais-je, pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Elle a l'habitude de fixer les gens ainsi ? » m'enquis-je à mon tour.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et m'envoya un sourire moqueur.

« Elle est juste en manque de sensations fortes. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle parlait de ce que je pensais qu'elle parlait ? Un éclat de rire m'envahit, se joignant au sien. La décoration de son cabinet était simple mais il était très acueillant. Elle dévérouilla son ordinateur tout en plaçant Crockdur* sur la table d'auscultation. Elle avait de la technique, j'adorais ça !

« Alors, j'avais rendez-vous aves Mme McCarthy, vous êtes Monsieur donc ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Non, je suis le frère de Mme McCarthy, je suis le frère de Rosalie en gros. » souris-je.

« Hum, d'accord. Alors c'est quoi son petit nom ? Parce que je ne pense pas que votre sœur l'ai appelé Chucky, si ? »

Elle arborait un sourire taquin.

« Il s'appelle Starsky. Même si je pense que Gizmo*, Ewok* ou bien sûr Chucky le qualifierais mieux. » rétorquais-je.

Elle ria doucement.

« Pauvre petit toutou, il te maltraîte ce vilain garçon » le calina-t-elle.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce chien avait le droit à toutes ses caresses, lui ?

« Les filles aiment bien les vilains garçons… » la taquinais-je.

Je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir.

« C'est ce que les garçons croivent… » dit-elle.

Le chien jappa dans ma direction.

« Même lui est d'accord avec moi. » sourit-elle.

« Il est d'accord avec tout le monde tant que c'est quelqu'un de sexe féminin. » grognais-je.

Elle secoua la tête, moqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que vous le détestiez autant ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Il m'a piqué ma part de pizza ce midi… » grognais-je.

« Il pense à votre santé. »

« Oh non mais le commencement de notre haine a débuté quand il m'a mordu là où il ne fallait pas… » continuais-je, maudissant ce chien qui m'avait presque arraché mes parties masculines.

« Sérieux ? » rit-elle.

Je hochais la tête, affichant une moue malheureuse sur le visage.

« Je vous plains. »

Elle avait plutôt l'air de se moquer de moi. Elle continua d'examiner la bestiole avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle était vraiment belle. Ses boucles brunes tombant en cascade derrière son dos et ses yeux bruns chocolats si profonds faisaient tout son charme. Sa peau était très claire, presque semblable à la mienne. Un des inconvénients de Seattle : le manque de soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva les regard vers moi et rougit. Elle rougissait souvent, peut être qu'elle était timide… Elle nota quelques informations sur le carnet de santé du Gremlin. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait pour les chiens…

« Je vous raccompagne ? »

J'acceptai bien volontiers, même si j'étais un peu déçu de partir maintenant… Elle se posta devant la secrétaire. Tiens, je l'avais oublié celle-la. Je lançai un regard de détresse à ma véto préférée.

« Je prends le relais, Jess. Je te laisse ta pause. » lui indiqua-t-elle.

« Okay, à tout à l'heure Bella ! » la salua-t-elle avant de me lancer un regard qui me fit frissonner.

Bella… Joli prénom, aussi joli que celle qui le détient.

« Merci, on dirait qu'elle veut me bouffer… » me défendis-je.

« Oh, il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là, elle est végétarienne. » me rassura-t-elle.

« Elle veut peut-être de la chair fraîche, qui sait ? » tentais-je.

Cela marcha car elle ria. Elle se mordilla la lèvre infèrieure –plus sexy, tu meurs- et me tendit une feuille que je signai rapidement.

« Merci. »

Elle se releva et me retendit sa main que je resserrai mais un peu moins longtemps cette fois-ci.

« Passez une bonne journée, Bella. » soufflais-je, d'une voix suave.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle devint rouge coquelicot. Edward le dragueur est de retour et ne repartira pas sans sa Bella… Je lui adressai un faible signe de la main et m'engouffrai, accompagné de Starsky à l'exterieur.

« Tu sais quoi Chucky ? Je commence à bien t'aimer ! » lui dis-je.

**OOO**

Je rentrai dans le salon de l'esthéticienne. Pourquoi est-ce que je devais rentrer dans ce gros chamallw rose ? Elle pouvait pas récuperer son chien chez moi ? Quoi que, je serais plus vite débarassé de lui, j'ai un petit niveau de tolérance.

« Rosalie, je t'aime ! » m'exclamais-je, en rentrant.

Ma mère et mes deux sœurs me fixaient bizarrement.

« Maman, Alice ? Depuis quand vous êtes là ? » les questionnais-je.

« En même temps que Rosalie. C'était quoi ce ''je t'aime'' ? » s'enquit Alice, LA petite ride qui ne présageait rien de bon entre les deux sourcils.

« J'ai le droit de lui dire que je l'aime, non ? Ou il y a le FBI qui va m'envoyer en taule ? » rétorquais-je.

« Tu mens ! » s'écria ma mère.

Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir.

« Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux ? » me demanda Rosalie.

Je m'éclaircissai la voix.

« D'accord, je me rend ! Tu connais le vétérinaire de Chu… Starsky ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non, c'est la première fois qu'il y va. Les anciens étaient cons. » déclara-t-elle.

Ma mère grimaça. Alice attendait la suite, elle était au bord de la crise d'épilépsie.

« Peu importe. C'est _une _vétérinaire… » souris-je.

Alice se leva, analysant déjà des plans. Elle était carrément surexcitée.

« Et ? » insista Rosalie.

« Elle est parfaite ! » craquais-je.

Ma mère et mes deux sœurs se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mon bébé est amoureux ! » s'exclama ma mère, en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me laissai faire, de toute façon elle n'allait pas me lâcher.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux ! » grognais-je.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Comment est-elle ? »

« Elle est parfaite. Elle est brune, bouclée. Ses yeux ressemblent à du chocolat. Elle rougit souvent mais ça lui donne un air angélique. » rêvais-je.

Les trois femmes sourièrent, elles préparaient un plan.

« Et j'avais aussi tellement envie de me faire ausculter à la place de Starsky… » dis-je, un sourire pervers collé au visage.

« Otes-moi cette image de ma tête ! » grimaça ma mère.

« Et tu connais son petit nom ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Bella. »

Alice frappa dans ses mains.

« J'ai un plan ! »

**OOO**

On était vendredi soir, 19 heures. Cela faisait plus de trois jours que j'étais venu avec Chucky, ici, dans le cabinet de Bella.

« Rassure-moi frangin, c'est pas la pouf devant l'ordinateur ? » s'inquièta Rosalie.

J'envoyai un bref regard à la secrétaire.

« Non, elle est brune. »

Chucky courut vers le couloir. Je connaissais par cœur cette scène…

« Encore toi mon tout mimi ! »

Je me levais promptement et agilement. Quand elle me vit, un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, Bella. » soufflais-je.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi stressé ?

« Salut… »

« Edward. » me présentais-je.

Elle serra ma main de ses doigts frêles.

« Edward. » murmura-t-elle.

Rien que le fait qu'elle ai dit mon prénom me mit dans une joie immense.

« Tu dois être Bella ! Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi ! Il a dit que tu étais jolie, et il n'a pas tort ! On va être de grandes amies, tu verras ! » s'exclama Alice, toute sautillante.

Rosalie cala sa main sur la bouche d'Alice pour la faire taire.

« Excuse-la, elle est très excitée quand il s'agit de rencontrer d'autres personnes. » s'excusa Rosalie.

« Hey oh ! Je suis pas malade mentale non plus ! Enchantée ! »

Alice plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Bella. Celle-ci souriait tout simplement.

« Donc, je suis venue ici pour acheter des croquettes à mon Starsky. Tu pourrais me conseiller ? » lui demanda Rosalie.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Bella.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le petit rayon de croquettes. Alice se tourna vers moi et un sourire espiègle traversa son visage.

« Elle est carrément canon ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Elles revinrent en riant. Parfait, Rose avait fait son effet.

« Dis, tu as encore des rendez-vous après ? » s'enquit Rosalie.

« Non, je ferme. »

« Donc, ça te dirais de venir boire un verre avec nous ? A part si tu as un petit-ami qui t'attend à la maison… » continua-t-elle.

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais finit par hocher la tête.

« Non, pas de petit-ami… Je vais juste me changer parce que ce n'est pas très… » sourit-elle.

Alice toucha son épaule.

« J'aime bien, ça fait très Grey's Anatomy ! » ria-t-elle.

Elle chantonna l'air du générique jusqu'à ce que Bella revienne, habillée d'un petit pull en cachemire et d'un jeans. Elle était trop sexy pour mon bien-être. Elle prit sa voiture et nous nous rejoignîmes dans un bar, près de chez Rose. Emmett et Jasper était déjà attablés au fond. Ils nous firent des grands signes pour qu'on les rejoignent. Bella avait l'air d'être inquiète car elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son bras, de peur qu'elle me repousse.

« Ils sont gentils comme tout. Peut-être qu'Emmett fera quelques blagues mais c'est normal, Emmett restera toujours Emmett… Tu viens ? » la rassurais-je.

Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la serra contre la sienne et si j'aurais pu, j'aurais fais un salto arrière.

« Mais qui est cette jolie jeune fille au bras d'Edward ? » s'exclama Emmett.

Bella sourit et resserra sa prise sur ma main.

« C'est Bella, la vétérinaire de Starsky. » lui indiqua Rosalie.

Emmett ria.

« J'ai toujours voulu être véto mais j'avais pas les notes ! Viens par ici, Bells ! »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, lâchant ma main. Je me sentis vide d'un coup mais j'avais le loisir de l'admirer pendant qu'elle discutait avec mon beau-frère. Jasper haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Tu sors avec elle ou non ? » s'enquit-il, à voix basse.

Je répondis négativement.

« Tu devrais tenter, t'as l'air de lui plaire, elle te lance des petits coups d'œil de temps à autres… »

Je n'ai jamais autant souri de toute ma vie ! Elle se leva sans doute pour sortir dehors.

« Je peux venir ? » m'enquis-je.

« Moi aussi ? » demanda Alice.

Rosalie la gronda et la fit asseoir. Bella hocha la tête et je la suivis jusqu'à l'exterieur.

« Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu exerces ce métier ? » m'enquis-je.

« Hum, non. J'ai eu mon diplômes l'année dernière et j'ai commencé directement après. »

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait l'air d'être douée dans ce qu'elle faisait.

« Et toi ? C'est quoi ta grande passion ? » sourit-elle.

« La musique. Je suis compositeur pour des bandes originales de film. J'aime bien. »

« J'en étais sûre, tu as la carrure d'un musicien. » déclara-t-elle.

Alors là, j'étais curieux.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tes cheveux, ils sont coiffés comme si tu les avais tirés car tu manquais d'aspiration. Mais j'aime bien. Et surtout tes doigts, tu as des doigts de pianiste, je me trompe ? »

Elle regardait mes doigts ?

« Non, je suis pianiste. »

Elle sourit.

« J'en étais sûre ! »

« T'as un bon œil. » chuchotais-je.

Elle frissona. Pris d'un élan de protection, j'enlevai ma veste et la plaçai sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête vers moi au même moment. Son visage de poupée me réchauffa le cœur. Mes doigts caressèrent sa mâchoire. J'avançai mon visage vers le sien et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes pour lui demander la permission de continuer. Elle plaça ses mains derrière ma nuque et posa enfin sa bouche contre la mienne. Très tôt, ma langue franchit la barrière de ses dents et accompagnée de la sienne, elles commencèrent un ballet sans fin.

« Et bien, tu n'auras pas perdu de temps mon poulet ! » s'écria Emmett.

Bella s'écarta, toute rougissante tandis que moi je posai mon bras sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

« Il y en a qui mettent moins d'une semaine et non trois ans, hein Emmett ? » lançais-je.

Il se renfrogna, c'était du vécu pour lui. Rosalie les fit tous rentrer à l'interieur, pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Bella avait la tête baissée, je la relevai avec mon pouce et la regardai dans les yeux.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » m'enquis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne travaille pas demain, de toute façon. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Tu es libre demain soir ? »

« Oui, pouquoi ? » me répondit-elle.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front et chuchotai :

« Je t'emmène dîner. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, je l'embrassai.

_2 ans plus tard…_

« Edward, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ramasser tes chaussettes ? » cria ma petite femme.

Je la rejoignis dans la salle de bain, tout souriant.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ? » susurrais-je.

Elle me menaça avec son regard noir. Gloups.

« Ca ne sert à rien de me faire les yeux doux, Cullen ! Tes chaussettes ! »

Je les ramassai et les jetai dans la panière à linge. Elle fit tomber un gel douche dans la baignoire en voulant attraper sa trousse. Elle essaya de se baisser.

« Doucement, Bella. » la prévins-je.

Je le ramassai à sa place. Elle bouda et vint se blottir contre moi.

« J'en ai marre Edward. Je suis tellement grosse que je n'arrive même plus à ramasser des bouteilles de shampoing ! T'imagines ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises, tu es juste enceinte… » la rassurais-je.

Et pour conclure la discussion, car ça allait sûrement se terminer en crise de larmes, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Toc toc toc !_

Je me reculai à contrecoeur de ma femme et allai ouvrir aux envahisseurs de l'extême.

« Salut, la compagnie ! » s'exclama Emmett.

Il alla prendre Bella dans ses bras, c'était devenu sa petite sœur de cœur, comme il aimait si bien le dire… Un grognement me fit baisser les yeux.

« Chucky, mon ami ! »

« Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! » me gronda Rosalie.

Et oui, moi et Chucky on se détestait toujours autant mais au fond, c'était grâce à lui que j'avais rencontré ma Bella… Et pour ça, je pourrais lui acheter tout le stock de pizza de la pizzeria du coin !

_**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Laissez vos commentaires, c'est toujours un sourire en plus !**_

_Chucky : C'est une petite poupée tueuse dans un film d'horreur, si vous ne connaissez pas, faîtes un petit tour sur le Web… _

_Gizmo : C'est un des Gremlin (-Web-) _

_Ewok : Dans Star Wars, ce sont des petites créatures vivant sur la planète Endor… _


End file.
